


Revolting againt my fears

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-28
Updated: 2006-06-29
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Lily enters her 7th year at Hogwarts. Something happens her first night, she can't believe, because, it's JUST her FIRST night for gods sake! What will happen from here?





	1. My Bad Day went Good

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

__

Lilys’ POV::

__

Here I am, in my room, 15 minutes before leaving for Hogwarts doing absolutely nothing. Yes, **nothing.** Me, Lily Evans, starting her 7th year - doing **rubbish.** How convenient...Well, might as well go over what I'm going to be enduring this year, no?

** Lily Evans' list of enduring topics that might come up: ** ****

1\. Having to see James- _bloody_ -Potter. **Status: BAD.  
** 2\. Having to see James- _bloody_ -Potter hexing Snape. **Status: ...Those imbeciles.  
** 3\. Having to see James- _bloody_ -Potter show off with that damn snitch. **Status: Idiot..**

****

"LILY!"

"COMING!", I respond back to my mum. Seriously, can't they see I'm trying to make a list containing everything I hate about Potter? How rude could you get?

I slide off my bed and close my diary, grabbing my quill as I do so, and begin to walk towards my locked door. Swishing my wand, I unlock the door with Alohamora and open the door when I get ambushed. Yes, **ambushed.** Petunia obviously doesn't care that I'm in a rush, she just KNOCKS me over. And what does she say?!

"Damnit Lily, watch where you're bloody going! You twit!", her sister hollered at her.

IT WASN'T EVEN MY BLOODY FAULT!! I swear, if I could do magic outside of Hogwarts, I would bloody well hex that nincompoop. Trying to blame it on ME—ME! The sweet, caring Lily! Okay, well, maybe I'm not **all** that caring, at least not to Potter, but I can be...sometimes...when no one is looking.

I hastily grab my things off the rugged floor and head down the narrow stairs, finding my mum and dad waiting for me at the door. 

My mum—as always—starts bawling her eyes out. Saying things such as "My baby! Leaving for her last year! Oh, my precious baby!", it's a bit annoying, actually. All the while, giving me a tight embrace. Mothers...can't live with them, and you certainly can't live without them.

We head out the door, and in the car for King's Cross.  
_______________________________________________________________________________

__

Lily's POV:

__

How could my bloody day get any worse? He tries to corner me. CORNER me! And you know what the worst part is? HE ACTUALLY SUCEEDS.

I know, I'm rambling and you're wondering what the bloody hell I'm ranting about...Well, let me explain my misery.

I say goodbye to my mum and dad, and lean against Platform 9 3/4, slipping in so casually. I sigh in a breath of relief, a smile drawing on my lips. _That train is so beautiful..._ I think to myself. I walk towards one of the trains many entrances, having my things sent earlier is such a good thing.

I step into the train and smile - having always enjoyed riding it. I entered right at the back so I could have a long walk to my compartment at the other end. You'd think he'd give up after 3 years, but does he? Of course not. Who else may I be talking about then Potter. Yes, James-I-think-I'm-so-cool-because-of-my-hair-and-that-stupid-bloody-snitch-I-always-carry-in-my-pocket-to-show-off-Potter.

"Hey, Evans!", comes that familiar hatred voice. He enters the train and steps right in front of me, blocking my escape. I'm in the very back of the train, no where else to go because he's bloody blocking my escape route.

"Potter", I muttered. "What a pleasant surprise! I thought after 3 years you'd give up, but yet, HERE YOU ARE!", I spat, hinting a lot of sarcasm that only a nitwit could not get it.

"Glad to see you missed me, Evans.", he says gleefully, a wide grin across his face.

He thinks he's funny, doesn't he? Cornering me so I have no escape, trying so hard not to find my sarcasm.

I groan, "Won't you ever leave me alone..? Or is that something I could only wish for if I had 30,000 galleons?", I say in the most rude voice I could muster.

"Ah, Evans, not even all the gold in the world could keep me away from you.", he begins laughing and smiling. YES, LAUGHING! Who does he think he is!

"Potter, just move.", I said lamely. But, he doesn't, what a surprise. Instead, he puts his arms on either side of me, trapping me in. I gaze into his emerald eyes...they really are pretty. I get lost in his eyes, as he leans in closer to me.

_NO! SNAP OUT OF IT, LILY!_ , I thought loudly in my head.

I look up and see Potter leaning in closer to my lips, and suddenly realize what's happening. So, what else do I do? I push him, I PUSH HIM. And not well, he doesn't BUDGE! Damn me and my weakness.

There leaves only one thing that came to mind, and I instantly regretted it. I slapped him. I bloody well slapped him, and hard. I don't know what I was thinking. I mean, me and Potter, we fight, but not physically. I never hit him, and he never, EVER, hit me, and here I was, slapping him. I felt bad, for once, I really did.

He just looked at me, shocked. His arms were not on either side of me anymore, he wasn't leaning in, he just stood there, shocked. Now, I really felt bad. Not bad like when your goldfish dies, or anything, but bad, like I just killed someone, bad.

"Oh..no...I-I..I'm so..sorry..I'm sorry!", I shrieked. I now did something I never thought I'd do. I'm just getting crazier by the minute, aren't I? I touched him. Mhm, yup, that's right. I TOIUCHED HIM.

I raised my hand slowly to the red hand mark on his face, and stroked the mark with my hand. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to! I'm sorry, really I am!", I stuttered.

"No..it's okay. I deserved it", he took my hand off his face. "I shouldn't have corner you, I'm sorry.", he sounded deeply sincere for once.

There was an awkward silence. We've never had an awkward silence type of moment before...

"I should get going..", he said with a small frown on his face. And with that, he left. He looked like he was SULKING. Yes, SULKING. He really knows how to make a girl feel guilty, doesn't he?

I covered my face in hands, and slid down the wall, and onto the floor. I felt so bad. Truly, I did. Why did I bloody slap him? For the first time, out of all my Potter encounters, I was almost on the verge of tears.  
_______________________________________________________________________________

_James' POV:_

She slapped me. HARD.

I sulked down to my regular compartment. I guess I did go a little far, didn't I? I shouldn't have done it. Now I feel bad. I made her feel bad, and that's about the last thing I'd ever want to do. But, my troubles didn't end there..they just got started.

"Hey, Potter", sneered a very familiar voice. "Did you make the little mudblood cry? Aw, boohoo.", and he crumpled up his hands into small fists and began rubbing his eyes.

"Dont..you..ever..call..her a MUDBLOOD!", I strained. I was beginning to shake, and I was bloody well mad. I couldn't hold myself any longer. Nobody-NOBODY-called Lily a mudblood. I swished my wand and yelled, "STUPEFY!", sending Snape to a shock and onto the floor.

"Nice one, Prongs!", said Sirius, as he crept up behind me and patted my shoulder. "Always knew you loved Evans enough to fight for her.", said Padfoot with a smile on his joyful face.

"We should get a compartment", I suggested, messing with my untidy hair.

And with that, we went down the corridor to our compartment where Remus and Peter were already seated and talking merrily. They had all greeted him, as usual. Sirius had told Remus and Peter about James' encounter with Snape. Peter couldn't help but get excited, he looked as if he was about to wet his pants.  
 _________________________________________________________________________________

_Lilies' POV:_

I arrived at Hogwarts, after catching up with my 2 best friends— Diane Robertson and Kelly Knight. We've been best friends since 1st year, and both of them, to my dismay, thought Potter was the most cutest boy in our year. They call him: "The sweet side of the bacon". 

After Dumbledore had made his speech, and we had all eaten a delicious dinner as always, Dumbledore gave times for curfews. 7th years had to be in the Commons or dorms by 11 o'clock pm. He then told the 1st years, and reminded the older students about the Forbidden Forest and how nobody should be entering, eyeing Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew with a twinkle in his eyes. All the while, the boys were give Dumbledore a huge grin.

It was 8:30 when we were dismissed. 7th years still had 2 and a half hours before bed. Diane, Kelly and I decided to go for a walk to the Quidditch Pitch. We were the last ones to leave the Great Hall and proceed with out walk.

Laughing and talking while walking in the dusty, starry night we entered the big iron gates that leaded into the Quidditch Pitch. We heard yells, and spells being shot back and forth. All three of us whipped out wands, and Diane gave a shriek. She never was one to be in battles...

We silently walked onto the Pitch, seeing 3 people in a semi-circle around 2 other people. Occasionally, one of the 3 people around them would step in and shoot a spell, also. Having no idea what we were getting into, I leaded the way with Kelly, while Diane quivered behind us.

Getting a closer look, as we stepped closer, who else would we expect to see but Potter and Snape in a duel, while Sirius, Remus and Peter surrounded them. We all let out a sigh of relief. Diane looking a little braver, considering she thought there were Death Eaters around, smiled proudly and said, "See, told you it was nothing to get our knickers in a bunch about."

Kelly and I laughed. But, regretted it once we saw that we caught the attention of all the boys. Diane, however, being the idiot she is, continued laughing as if she just saw the most amusing thing alive.

I never was one to step up and help Snape, but I couldn't blame him. Potter and his friends always picked on him. "Leave him alone, Potter!", I shouted in the empty stadium.

Potter didn't respond, instead Snape did. "I don't need your bloody help, Evans. You couldn't help me anyways, you filthy little mudblood!",I gasped. I can't believe he just called me that....Nobody has called me a mudblood in YEARS.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER THAT AGAIN! APOLOGIZE!", yelled Potter with anger.

"I DON'T NEED YOU PROTECTING ME, POTTER! SO SOD OFF!", I screamed. He looked hurt again, I couldn't blame him. I never was someone who took help.

But, that couldn't help me now, because I never expected what came at me. "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!", yelled Snape who was eyeing Potter, but then turned around at instant and hexed me.

A soft 'oh!', escaped my mouth as if surprised and I fell, straight on my back, onto the ground with a 'thud'. I felt dead, all I could see was black.....  
 ________________________________________________________________________________

_James' POV:_

I could not believe my eyes. He just hurt Evans...Lily...that's when I really got angry. I dropped my wand to the floor, without a care and ran over to her where she was being huddled by her 2 friends.

I could not believe my eyes. He just hurt Evans...Lily...that's when I really got angry. I dropped my wand to the floor, without a care and ran over to her where she was being huddled by her 2 friends.

I knelt down beside her, and looked into her blank eyes. She looked dead...I stroked her hardened face..Words couldn't explain my anger for Snivellus.

"Lily...Lily...please..", I whispered as I stroked her hair. "...Lily......I..I love you..", hoping she would awaken, she did not. I nodded to her friends, indicating for her to be taken to the Hospital Wing. Then, I set out, not with Lily. But at Snivellus.

He has gone too far, and he would pay. "You..bloody...little...arrogant..arse!!", I shouted through my panting. I just let my body do the talking, and the next moment was all a blur.

I jumped onto Snivellus, punching him with all my might. He would die for what he did, HE WOULD DIE! Obviously, Sirius was as shocked as I was, and he joined in also, attacking Snivellus. Sirius and I grabbed Snape and dragged his unconscious body behind the bleachers and just left him there.

I grabbed my wand and ran, ran with all my might up to the castle, to the Hospital Wing.  
 _______________________________________________________________________________

_Lilys POV:_

I still couldn't see a thing. Nothing. All I could see was black, black, black and, hey, what do you know, BLACK!

I wish I could've seen what happened afterwards. Would someone save me? Who someone come to my beloved rescue? Eh, don't think so. I wouldn't be surprised if Potter laughed his face off. Although...he did get really angry with Snape..he even told Snape to apologize. But, everyone who knows Potter like I do, knows he wouldn't care who gets hexed, right? RIGHT?

I'm driving myself nuts. But....there's a light..not that bright "Hey-I'm-going-to-heaven"type of light, but a faint one. It draws closer and closer to me. My vision begins clearing up, and I see faint visions of figures around me.

I'm getting closer to the light and everything's almost clear. I see the figures clearly... Diane...Kelly...Sirius..Remus..Peter...and Potter...POTTER?! My eyes must be going bad..Potter, to my rescue? Well, isn't that a big fat lie.

"It was bloody awesome! When James saw Lily on the ground like that, he completely lost his lid! He just ran up to Snivellus and jumped him, right there! Then, I saw her lying there...I was utterly shocked. I've never seen something like it. So, what else would I do? I attacked him, too. We threw him under the bleachers. After we did, James just left us...he ran like the wind to come see her, see how she was...She just doesn't know how much he cares for her, though. A shame, really", someone's voice explained a long, engorging explaination, a male's voice who was now panting after telling the whole tihng almost in one breath.

I pretended to still be petrified because I wanted to hear more. Potter attacked him because of me...Potter cares for me....He ran like the wind..for me...Nobody's done that for me before...I owe him..A LOT.

I fluttered my eyes, "Wha- What's going on..", I said wearily. "Wha- Where am I...?", I continued. 

"SHH!", I heard Kellys voice from my right side, then someone hitting someone.

"OW!", replied Sirius. "Don't have to be harsh, Kels!"

"What...What happened..?", I asked, trying to sound confused.

"Snape petrified you..badly.", answered Diane's caring voice.

I sat up in my bed in the Hospital Wing, and reached out to find my leg in a cast. DAMN!

"Lily...Are you alright?", asked a male voice, filled with concern.

I turned to find Potter, looking at me with those concerning, emerald eyes of his.

"Well...besides a broken leg, embarrassment, pain, and even more pain, I'm dandy", I replied, grinning a little.

He gave me a soft smile.

"I really...REALLY owe you. And, yes, I'm going to get so busted when I tell you this, but I have to.... I was awake, or well, starting to wake up when Sirius was telling Diane and Kelly about what happened after I was carried up here. I really, REALLY need to thank you, James...For doing that, I mean. And I'm sorry for what I said on the train..well, what I did, I mean.", I was almost going to cry.

I sat up a little straighter, and pulled him into a tight hug, and he accepted it. I didn't let him go for what felt like hours, but had really been a minute or two. I closed my eyes and laid my head on his shoulders, and he stroked my hair lightly.

And suddenly, I did something I REALLY, REALLY thought I would EVER do, even bigger than the whole can't-believe-I-slapped-him thing.

I let go of the hug and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you..so much.", I whispered in ear.

He just smiled at me. It was awkward. Really awkward. Everyone was staring at me. EVERYONE. Even the other patients who were in there, stared. Even Madam Pomfrey stared! 

"Well, is anyone going to help me out of this bloody bed?!", I asked rudely returning to my normal self, but grinning all the same.

Potter was first to lend his hand, then Sirius, since they were the two people who were strongest in the room. They both lended me their hand, and I hopped off the bed.  
Remus and Peter rushed infront of us to open the door of the Hospital Wing. Diane and Kellie walked behind with Remus and Peter, after.

We all went up to the Common Room, and they laid me down on my favorite couch - the one right infront of the fire. While I was pampered with pillows and blankets, Diane and Kelly were giving out what they called: "The Lily Rescue Mission."

Sirius would help me to my classes, since we had the same ones, and James would carry my books. Diane would help me get dressed and get my food, and Kelly will help me down the dormitory stairs, help me onto my bed, and take care of my conditions (i.e. Am I too warm, cold, tired, hungry, etc.).

I guess people really did care about me. I smiled to myself at the thought. James and Sirius were attempting to find a way up the girls' dormitory stairs, but they succeeded with nothing but cursing under their breath at the stairway.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: This is my first James, Lily fic. so I'm getting used to it. I'm not sure what you think of this chapter, but add some reviews! The coming chapters WILL be more interesting, I promise!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters, they belong to J.K who opened up this wonderful world for us.


	2. Peter's Just That Excited, Eh?

_Lily’s POV: Dorms/Commons_ Dorms/Commons After watching Diane and Kelly BOTH fail to lift me out of bed, Diane ran down to get Potter and Sirius to come help me. Potter grabbed me by the waist and lifted me up then put my weight against Sirius’ shoulder. Poor him. Sirius lifted me into his arms as if I weighed nothing less than a pillow, while James got my shoulder bag, and books. 

Sirius carried me down the stairs, and I questioned him on how he got up here. He simply responded by saying, “Oh, we just levitated ourselves up.” Of course, why didn’t I think of that? We were about 10 steps away from reaching the commons, when something very horrible, happened.

Screams filled the stairwell. Diane and Kelly had slipped on something slippery on the stair and came tumbling down, knocking James over, causing him to roll down, also, and finally knocking me out of Sirius’ arms and Sirius rolling down the stairs. I landed first with a loud ‘thud’, then Sirius came and tumbled onto me, (and think, he’s the strongest out of them, think of my pain..), I gave a scream from the pain. Sirius quickly leapt up to help me, but no sooner was he back on the floor, on me, hurting me. James had come tumbling down, knocking Sirius, and putting MORE weight on me. Followed by Diane, then Kelly. All of them were piled on me…..think of my pain…my leg….my HEAD. 

I think I had lost all my air. Kelly got up and helped Diane up, James quickly leapt up, as did Sirius. My face felt blown up…I felt ugly. “Shit!”, whispered Sirius. He bent down lifted me up and laid me down on the couch I loved. But, nothing topped what happened next. As I laid down, happy to be able to breathe, I fell down. The couch had gave in and suddenly felt the need to drown me with it’s insufferable pillows. I gave a scream. Now, it wasn’t that ew- there’s-a-bug-scream, it was a loud, mirror breaking scream. I was fed up! My day couldn’t get any worse, could it? ________________________________________________________________________________________________

_James POV: Commons_ Commons

I was starting to feel as if Lily… _fancied_ me. Yes, fancied! But, can’t get a guys hopes up, can you? 

I was starting to feel as if Lily…me. Yes, fancied! But, can’t get a guys hopes up, can you?

She had fallen in the couch, the couch that Sirius, Remus, and I had hoaxed to cave in whenever someone sat on it. This was bad. Really bad.

“Damn it, Sirius, I told you we should’ve done the other couch!”, I whispered hastily. I never was the best whisperer….

“WHAT?! YOU..YOU TWO DID THIS?! AGH!”, screamed Lily, and with that, she began throwing pillows at us. Yelling between each throw saying things, like: “YOU IGNORANT, STUPID, BUFFOONS, GITS, IMBECILES, ARSES”

I thought we were okay, but nope, I had to ruin it. Nice job, Captain Arse. Sirius had bent down to pick her up to carry her to her class, but she hit him on the arm. “NO! I WILL LIMP. YOU TWO ARE NOT CARRYING ME- ANYWHERE!”, she yelled. She got up and began limping. Diane got her books and Kelly got her bag and stalked off after her, throwing Sirius and I dirty looks before climbing through the portrait hole.

“Idiot.”, and I hit Sirius the same spot where Lily had hit him before. _________________________________________________________________________________________________ _Lily’s POV:_ Outside Portrait Hole/ Floor 7 I can’t believe they did that! I seriously can’t. Ignorant buffoons. Ugh! My day just got better….notice the sarcasm? 

Walking towards me was Snape, oh how I was going to get him back. “Hey, look! It’s the radiance of my sunshine.”, I shouted sarcastically outside the portrait hole. I began limping towards him. “How **DARE** you hex me!”, I screamed.

“It was my pleasure”, he said nonchalantly and bowed, mockingly.

“You arrogant arse!”, I screamed. And with that, I jumped him. I knocked him down and added more blood to his already-bloody lip. Diane and Kelly screamed, very loudly and ran into the Common Room.

Snape pushed me off of him and into the wall, I just sat there while he pointed wand at me.

Hey, I never said I was the best fighter, now did I? Besides, how far can a girl go with a broken leg…

“Well, looks like the mud blood can’t be protected now, can she?”, he asked, smirking. “Let’s add more pain from last night, shall we? STU-”, but he was cut off.

“PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!”, yelled Potter, who had just came out the Portrait Hole with Diane and Kellie quivering beside him, and Sirius at his side with his wand raised also. Snape fell to the ground with a rather loud thump.

I sighed with relief. Thank Merlin. Potter came rushing over to me, wiping blood from my lip with his thumb. “Once again, Potter comes to the rescue…”, I laughed softly with a smile on my face.

“That’s just what I am… Your very handsome, Quidditch-playing, knight in shining armor.”, he said.

I laughed. “Even in bad times, you always have to put in a joke, don’t you?”, I asked.

“Of course, it’s my specialty. “, he said with a grin. “Put your arms around my neck”, he said simply. I obeyed, wrapping my arms around his neck, and him putting his hands around my waist, pulling me up. He was leaning in, he was going to kiss me, I could tell. But, I couldn’t let him……Remember Potter? The one I hated?

I took my hands away from his neck and put them on his chest. Oh, that chest…hard abs, toned skin…No…Lily...you don’t like him. I pushed him away lightly, telling him I couldn’t. He frowned, but let go nevertheless. Sirius had come walking over to us, anyway. So…you know. Sirius heaved me up into his arms and walked me to Charms, with Potter, Diane, and Kelly closely following behind.

We had reached the classroom in nothing less than 2 minutes and Sirius placed me in the back of the class, and James gave me my books. I thanked him, and sat with Diane and Kelly on either side of me.

Class had begun with Flitwick telling us about an important spell and how we needed it desperately in the real world. I would have paid attention like a cat eyes a mouse, but I couldn’t focus. I kept looking to Potter, WHY? I can’t fancy him, he’s ruined my Hogwarts experience for the past 6 years! Can’t like him…no...can’t.

What do I do next? About the stupidest thing…I write him a note. Yup, me, Lily Evans, writing notes.

_Listen Potter….I mean…James…you keep rescuing me…and I uh….should repay you.. -Evans._ __

I crumpled the note and threw it at his head. He turned after reading it and raised shocked eyebrows at me, then wrote something and threw it at my head…How Potter-like.

__I crumpled the note and threw it at his head. He turned after reading it and raised shocked eyebrows at me, then wrote something and threw it at my head…How Potter-like. _How would you repay me? A nice shag, perhaps? Kidding…What did you have in mind? -Potter._ __

..How would I repay him?

__..How would I repay him? _Meet me in front of the entrance to the astronomy tower at 9? -Evans._ __

I threw my response at him, hitting him squarely in the head. I always thought I had good aim…Before I could ponder my aiming skills, I got hit in the face with parchment.

__I threw my response at him, hitting him squarely in the head. I always thought I had good aim…Before I could ponder my aiming skills, I got hit in the face with parchment.

_Deal._

That’s all he wrote? Deal? I groaned, not knowing how I was going to repay him, and how I got into this mess. _________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Lily’s POV: _ Lunch

I sat down around Diane, Kelly and some other girls at Lunch. I discussed how I broke my leg. Being the dimwitted girls they are, besides Diane and Kelly, they all ‘oohed’ and ‘aahed’ at my story. Who says ooh and ahh at some who broke a leg? How is that…interesting? Well, it kind of is, but how about some sympathy? I’m not a circus monkey. When eating my beef and mashed potatoes, I looked down Potter’s end. He was staring at me. I mean, before, I would find this normal, but now he looked at me differently. Really sincere. Not that goofy I’m-better-than-you-you’d-be-lucky-to-be-my-shag-buddy smile. But a nice, sincere smile.

I sat down around Diane, Kelly and some other girls at Lunch. I discussed how I broke my leg. Being the dimwitted girls they are, besides Diane and Kelly, they all ‘oohed’ and ‘aahed’ at my story. Who says ooh and ahh at some who broke a leg? How is that…interesting? Well, it kind of is, but how about some sympathy? I’m not a circus monkey. When eating my beef and mashed potatoes, I looked down Potter’s end. He was staring at me. I mean, before, I would find this normal, but now he looked at me differently. Really sincere. Not that goofy I’m-better-than-you-you’d-be-lucky-to-be-my-shag-buddy smile. But a nice, sincere smile.

I smiled back, I don’t know why, but my lips just curved up into a smile. Stupid lips. I always hated them. Really, I did….Okay, no I didn’t. I love my lips. _________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Lily’s POV: Free Period-Library_ Free Period-Library

I was limping around the bookshelves, looking for: “The many uses of Numerology” for Arithmancy. I desperately needed it for my homework essay.

I was limping around the bookshelves, looking for: “The many uses of Numerology” for Arithmancy. I desperately needed it for my homework essay.

“Looking for this, Evans?”, someone asked. I spun around to see Potter holding the book in his hands.

“Yes, Potter. May I have it?”, I asked trying to sound polite, even if I wasn’t polite when it came to homework.

“Well, you’ll just have to get it, won’t you?”, he inquired, a grin playing across his face.

So he wanted to play like that, did he?

“Just hand it over, Potter. I need it.”, I said simply. I could feel my face begin to burn, even though it felt like below 0 in this bloody library.

“Like I said before, Evans, come get it..”, he grinned. Oh, I hate that grin.

I groaned, “Fine.”, I muttered and began making my limping-self towards him and that dreaded book.

I reached up trying to grab the book. I hate my shortness….I do, really. “Come on, Potter!”, I urged. “Hand it over!”, I was getting really mad.

I couldn’t jump because of my bloody leg, otherwise I’d attack him right here for the book. He lowered it a bit, and when I say a bit, I mean ½ a centimeter. Big help, don’t you think? (Sarcasm?)

I tried to reach it, but couldn’t, so I let my hand fall down and brushed against his hardened abs. Damn, I love those abs… I felt myself edging closer. Why? I don’t know…my body has a mind of it’s own, how bloody brilliant. I could take in his sweet scent…He smelled like vanilla and strawberries. 

I looked into his eyes, those beautiful hazel eyes, and watched as my hand lifted it self onto his neck and brushed his neck momentarily, and he leaned in. He dropped the book and put one of his muscular arms around my waist and the other entwined in my hair. I pushed ourselves back in the bookshelf, making about 10 books fall out and onto the ground.

“POTTER, EVANS! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING IN MY LIBRARY! GET OUT! OUT!”, and she begin chasing us with rag, attempting to hit us. “KNOCKING MY BOOKS DOWN! THIS ISN’T A HOOCHIE CLUB! OUT!”, she screamed. I left the book where Potter dropped it and ran. Okay, when I say ran I mean, took a step and realized what am I doing? I stumbled realizing I couldn’t walk or run for that matter. Potter lifted me up and he ran with me in his arms away from Madam Pince. _________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Lily’s POV: Somewhere..6th floor, maybe?_ Somewhere..6th floor, maybe?

After running for 4 minutes away from Madam Pinces’ rag of doom, we stopped in an empty corridor. I was shocked when I realized he did that to seduce me. How thick could I be? Did he know I secretly loved his abs? 

After running for 4 minutes away from Madam Pinces’ rag of doom, we stopped in an empty corridor. I was shocked when I realized he did that to seduce me. How thick could I be? Did he know I secretly loved his abs?

It was silent, and very awkward. What am I suppose to do now? “Oh that was nice, but I’ve got class, see you at 9, snogging buddy”? No Way. I felt like an idiot.

“..Why did you do that…if you don’t mind me asking..?”, he asked.

“You bloody know why! You seduced me!”, I shouted a little more than I intended. “I mean…ugh. I don’t know.”, I said. Then, I looked at his face. He seemed really…sad. “No, no, I mean… I didn’t use you. I just…got caught up in the moment…that’s all.”, I retorted lamely.

For some reason, I liked what happened, and I wanted more of him…I limped closer to where he was: sitting on the window ledge, looking out the window. I was now standing in front of him. I turned his face towards me gently with my hand and bent down, kissing him on the lips softly. I parted my mouth and as did he, I slipped my tongue in his mouth and explored. I pushed him back against the window and began kissing his neck. My hand went down his neck and onto his hard abs. I put my hands under his shirt which gave him goose bumps and I traced his ab lines.

I sucked on his neck, attempting to give him a hickey. Which, I can say, brilliantly succeeded.

“I left a mark”, she said, frowning sarcastically.

“Well, I guess you’ll need one, too..”, he said smiling seductively. We switched spots, now I was sitting and he was standing. He bent down and began sucking on my neck while I kept my hands under his shirt. “Aw…now you have one..”, he finally said after sucking for a while.

“Shame..”, I said, and smiled. The bell had rung and not one of us had noticed. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he lifted me up. I wrapped my long legs (Or what I considered long..) around his waist and he pushed me against the wall gently.

We continued kissing…until we were busted, that is. A scream filled the entire floor.

“POTTER! EVANS! WHAT IN MERLIN’S NAME DO YOU TWO THINK YOU’RE DOING!”, screamed McGonagall.

Potter instantly dropped me, and I fell with a thud. Realizing moments after what he did, he bent down and offered his hand, helping me up. “N-nothing, Professor. Sorry.”, I stuttered out of fear.

“GET TO CLASS! NEVER HAVE I SEEN SUCH HORRID BEHAVIOR!”, she screamed after us, as we ran down the corridor with me holding onto Potters shoulder. We went as fast as we could to avoid any interruptions down to the Great Hall for dinner.When we arrived, the Great Hall was already packed. I limped toward the Gryffindor table still attached to Potters shoulders for support. I sat down, expecting Potter to head down with his friends, but he didn’t. He sat down beside me, helping put some food on my plate while his hand was around my waist.

After he put some food on his plate, both of us didn’t eat. We kissed softly, not caring who watched. I heard Diane and Kelly giggle. Sirius, Lupin, and Peter came over and sat on the other side of the table. We stopped kissing when Sirius jumped and yelled with disgust. “BLOODY HELL, PETER!”

I looked over to see what happened. Peter looked as if he would cry, he had wet his pants……I almost gagged. _________________________________________________________________________________________________ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Fiery relationship. Continue to read and review please! More chapters to come!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters, they belong to the queen, J.K. Rowling, etc. 


End file.
